The invention relates to post assemblies for controlling ground traffic, and more particularly to the field of post assemblies having a removable post.
Barrier traffic control devices are used to physically prevent the flow of traffic into an area and to direct traffic onto desired routes or into other areas. They have been used to control traffic flow on roads, in parking lots, at schools, and universities.
Attempts to address the control of traffic can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,766 issued to Smith et al on Dec. 23, 1980; U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,567 issued to Sarver et al on Aug. 10, 1982; U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,348 issued to Hugron on Feb. 25, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 5,895,169 issued to Holm et al on Apr. 20, 1999; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,065,900 issued to Reale on May 20, 2000. Despite this art, there exists a need for a sturdy removable bollard that has a post that is easily secured, removed and replaced. For example, some bollards that are in use are difficult to remove from the ground, particularly when the ground is frozen. Some are extremely heavy because they are filled with cement or other material in an effort to make them stronger. Preferably, the bollard has a post that is light weight, sturdy by design, yet easily secured, removed and replaced.
The present invention relates to a removable post assembly that can be utilized in pedestrian or vehicular traffic control.
There is a need for such devices to be readily removable, sturdy, and securely fastened.
The present invention is a bollard that satisfies this need. We have determined that a light weight sturdy design can be facilitated by using internal bracing. Preferably, the internal bracing is provided by steel elements that fit within and ride in the internal space a post member, these rider elements serving to guide and support cylindrical member in the post member. The bollard includes a post having an upper post member and cylindrical member. The cylindrical member has an upper portion that extends into the upper post member and lower dependent portion depending from said upper post member. A securing element within the upper post member provided by steel internal bracing secures the cylindrical member in place. The bollard includes a base, a base top plate and a bore extending from the upper end of the base top plate, for matingly receiving the cylindrical member that is held in the upper post member by the rider elements. The faceplate is secured to the upper portion of the base and has a first aperture to permit receipt of the lower cylindrical member of the post. The plate has a locking aperture and a proximate optional second locking aperture to facilitate securing the post to the base with a locking mechanism, such as a padlock.
The assembly includes a base having a bore for receiving the depending lower cylindrical member of the post. A plate is disposed at the upper end of said base. The plate has a first aperture and a second aperture proximate the first. An eye cleat is provided near the lower end of the upper post member. The eye cleat has an aperture that can be placed proximate to and in alignment with one of the apertures of the base plate when the post is mated with the base. A lock, such as a padlock, can be inserted through the aligned cleat plate aperture and then through the other plate aperture. In this manner, the post can be removably secured.